Courtney Pine
Courtney Pine CBE (born 18 March 1964, London) is an English jazz musician. At school he studied the clarinet, although he is known primarily for his saxophone playing. Pine is a multi-instrumentalist, also playing the flute, clarinet, bass clarinet and keyboards. On his 2011 album, Europa, he plays almost exclusively bass clarinet. In 1986 Pine's debut album Journey to the Urge Within became "the first serious jazz album ever to make the British Top 40 (significantly earning a Silver Disc), the last two decades have seen him go on to achieve considerable international acclaim. Prestigiously cracking the American jazz charts along the way, while constantly remaining an inspirational figure to many young, upcoming black British musicians".Courtney Pine interview by Pete Lewis, 'Blues & Soul' May 2008 His recent music integrates modern British music like drum and bass and UK garage with contemporary jazz styles. He runs his own band and integrates many contemporary musicians in his performances. He also presents Jazz Crusade on BBC Radio 2, the seventh series of which was broadcast during spring 2007. In 1988 he appeared as himself in a jazz quartet in the Doctor Who serial Silver Nemesis. Pine was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in 2000, and Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 2009 New Year Honours for services to jazz music. He was also awarded an honorary doctorate from the University of Westminster on 6 December 2004. He was awarded an honorary doctorate from the University of Southampton on 15 July 2010. Pine appeared in August 2008 as an advocate for Pierre Boulez, on the BBC World News classical music programme, Visionaries.Visionariesdebate.com Personal life Pine's parents were Jamaican immigrants, his father a carpenter and his mother a housing manager. As a child he wanted to be an astronaut. He lives in London with his wife and their four children. Discography Albums As Leader * Journey to the Urge Within (1986) - UK No. 39 * Destiny's Songs (1988) - UK No. 54 * The Vision's Tale (1989) * Closer To Home (1990) * Within The Realms of Our Dreams (1991) * To The Eyes of Creation (1992) * Modern Day Jazz Stories (1995) * ''Underground'' (1997) * Back in the Day (2000) * Devotion (2003) * Resistance (2005) * Transition in Tradition: En Hommage a Sidney Bechet (2009) * Europa (2011)Courtney Pine and his Band, Nova Concerts International, February 15, 2011. * House of Legends (2012)http://www.courtneypine.co.uk/biography_discography.htm As Sideman *Mica Paris, So Good (1988) *Trevor Jones, Angel Heart (Soundtrack) (1987) *Jazz Warriors, Out of Many, One People (1987), Afropeans (2008) *Harry Beckett, Les Jardins Du Casino (1993, ITM) Singles * "Children Of The Ghetto" (1986) (Courtney Pine featuring the vocal of Susaye Greene) * "Like Dreamers Do" (1988) - UK No. 26 (Mica Paris featuring Courtney Pine) * "I'm Still Waiting" (1990) - UK No. 66 (Courtney Pine featuring Carroll Thompson) * "Too Much To Lose" (1999) - Elkie Brooks, featuring Courtney Pine. EPs * "Traditions Beckoning" (10"), (Limited Ed.) (1988) See also *Jazz Warriors References External links * Official site Category:Saxophonists